


A couple of Cigarettes

by jjjjxce



Series: the gang is trans! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cigarettes, Dissociation, Eating Disorders, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sign Language, Slurs, Smoking, Teen Angst, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, its okay. always., not mentioned at all but still!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjjxce/pseuds/jjjjxce
Summary: in england, they call us f*gs.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: the gang is trans! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207226
Kudos: 18





	A couple of Cigarettes

a gentle sigh echoed in the air. occasional puffs of smoke floated into the night sky, blending in with the stars and the darkness. two boys stood side by side, hands so close yet not touching, a magnetic force trying so hard to draw them closer but never managing to do so. another cloud of smoke billowing into the air, another sigh.

“you know that’s not good for you, right?” the taller voiced his opinion quietly. his eyes were glazed over, his face blank as he disappeared into his own mind for a moment. his companion shrugged and nudged the other, pulling him back into reality. a final puff of smoke was exhaled into the world, and the short boy stomped on the cigarette.

“obviously i know. that’s why i do it.” his tone was airy. the tall boy rolled his eyes in response, and began to walk away. they strolled in silence, letting the wind speak for them as they wandered down the small park pathways. the streetlights were dim, the light cascading on the face of the tall boy in just the right way. the shorter smiled slightly.

“do you think... do you think that tomorrow...” the blue haired boy trailed off. he glanced away from the boy beside him, opting to stare down at the path and attempt to step on the cracks. in response, the purple haired boy hummed.

“it’ll be okay, shuichi. it’s always okay.” he spoke slowly, an attempt at being reassuring. shuichi wasn’t really there anymore. he was zoning out once again. another nudge.

“it’s always okay, right.” it was. never was there a time that their lives ended up being not okay. in the end, everything was always okay. okay as in “two of us ended up in the hospital but we’re alive”. okay as in “my panic attack actually ended in me breaking my favourite mug and made me have another but i’m alive”. okay as in “we’re five mentally ill teenagers trying to survive in a world of people who hate us for existing”.

shuichi tapped the shoulder beside him, signing to him. “kokichi,” he began. “what does being okay even mean?” kokichi stared at the hands asking the question. shuichi signed at him when he felt too far gone to talk.

“it means we’re still alive and together. so, we’re okay. we’re going to be okay,” kokichi replied softly. he gripped his own shirt tightly, bringing out another cigarette from his pocket.

“you know,” he started, “in england they call these fags.” shuichi giggled lightly in response. the two were coming up around a bend now, one of the ones near the top of the large hill. kokichi motioned for the other to come sit on a bench.

“i guess that makes us... uhm...” shuichi tried to get his sentence out, and ended up sighing and frowning. kokichi nodded.

“that makes us a couple of cigarettes, huh?” two people, two messes desperately wishing to have some purpose in life with their three other partners who didn’t even know they were out. another puff of smoke.

a sigh. a puff. a tap on the shoulder. repeat. 


End file.
